


Soldier

by ectoviolet



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Gen, less than 1000 words also because i am scum, probably muck in later chapters if there are any because i am scum, scum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoviolet/pseuds/ectoviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike meets someone he never thought he'd see again, and not in a way he'd like to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alive

 

   We have absolutely no idea who this girl was. No one had ever seen or heard of her before. She'd sprouted seemingly from nowhere, causing trouble like it was her job. She sits on a pile of rubble like her throne, queenly posture and all. Behind her, sprayed in neon orange on the last standing wall, reads 'FIGHT DELUXE'. Her face is covered by a scarf, except for her eyes, which are dark and intense and cold.

  “What you're doing isn't helping anyone,” I shout. “Innocent people lived here too!” She looks at me and I see something ignite behind her eyes. She stands up and slowly approaches me. I raise my gun. “Don't come any closer.”

  “I don't think you want to do that,” she hisses softly, advancing. Instantly, the Burners also take aim. “Call off your dogs, Chilton. You won't shoot. I know you won't.”

  “Who do you think you are?” Her voice. I know her voice. Alarms fire in the back of my mind, trying to tell me something about her.

  Quietly, slowly, she draws her own gun, and holds its barrel right against my heart. “Don't remember me?” she asks, eyes wide in mock surprise. Slowly, she lifts her hand and then swiftly pulls the scarf down around her neck. “Recognize me now, _soldier_?”

  For a moment, my mind is nothing but radio static, but soon my thoughts catch up with themselves. “Capri,” I choke.

  Chuck is the only one who catches on. He steps forward and pulls back on his cyber-slingshot. “Back _off_ , Capri. If he won't shoot, I will.” He sounds about as shaky as I feel.

  She turns and lowers her weapon. She let out a low, gravelly chuckle, and something stings in the back of my throat, like a memory of my parents or my old friends from the academy. “Is this who I think it is?” she laughed. “Did you drag _him_ down to hell with you?”

  In the corner of my eye, I see the other Burners nervously eyeing one another. I've never talked about Capri to anyone. Not even to Chuck... But of course, he remembers her.

  “What are you doing here?” I finally find my voice, firm and steady as ever. I wish I could say the same for my shaking hands. “Why are you doing this?”

  “What's a little blood on my hands for the greater good?” she asks, throwing up her arms exaggeratedly. “I'm sure you've spilled a little blood of your own... But because they weren't on your side, it was okay, right? All human lives are equal.”

  “I did what I had to do to protect the people of Motorcity. And don't think I won't do it again.” I hold my gun as steady as I can. I'm still shaking. I feel sick deep in my stomach and my mind is screaming. None of this makes sense. She shouldn't be here... She shouldn't be anywhere.

  She puts her hand delicately over her mouth. “You'd really shoot _me?_ I don't think so, soldier. And here I was thinking we could have a pleasant reunion.”

  “Stop acting like I'm still with him!” My voice comes out more agitated than I meant it to.

  She grins. “You'll always be a KaneCo baby to me.”

  “We've been doing everything we can to protect this city!”

  “Then why is he still up there?” Her tone is even and cold. This _is_ Capri, but not a Capri that I remember.

  “You've changed,” I say, for lack of words.

  “So have you.”

  “I thought you wanted to help people.”

  “Don't you see that's what I'm _doing?_ ”

  “You destroyed this building with... With living people still in it!” I can feel bile rising in my throat as I think about the bodies that are no doubt under the rubble.

  “Only the ones who refused to listen!”

  “Doing things like this makes you no better than Kane!”

  She grabs me by the shirt and holds her gun to my chin, aiming straight through my head. “Maybe not. Maybe I am no better than him. Do you want to find out, baby brother?”

  I close my eyes, and I know if I opened them I'd see the shock on my friends' faces. “Mom and Dad used to tell us not to fight,” I whisper, and she releases me. She pushes me hard, and I stumble and fall to the ground.

  “I'll listen to Mom and Dad then. But just this once. Next time we talk, you'll see my way...” She pulls the scarf back up over her mouth. “I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of one another, soldier.”

  She turns to walk away and I look up to see that my friends are still aiming at her. “Don't...” I say, quietly. “Just... Let her go.”

  And we do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's really short and born mostly of boredom and my intense attraction to capri chilton. more later if i'm not a dumb piece of shit.


	2. Don't Remember

“So that complete crazy was your sister?” Texas is always the first one to ask about delicate matters like these.

“Yeah.”

“And you never told any of us that you _have_ a sister?”

“Yeah.”

“And she knows Chuck?”

“Yeah,” Chuck answers this one for me. “You already know that Mike and I knew each other as kids.”

“So you knew he had a crazy evil sister and you didn't tell any of us?”

“It never came up,” says Chuck with a sigh.

“We thought she was dead,” I clarify.

“Oh.”

“And we also didn't know she was... Crazy evil.”

“Well, maybe she was brainwashed! I mean, if she's related to you—”

I shake my head. “She's changed... but that's still Capri. I'd know if something was wrong with her.”

“I'm sorry, Mikey,” says Chuck with a hand on my shoulder.

“Maybe we should leave Mike alone for a while,” Julie pipes up. “This is a lot to take in. Let's just... Give him a minute.”

I flash her a grateful half-smile as she herds away the rest of the Burners. I lean against Mutt's hood and stare upward into the dark. If I close my eyes, I can pretend that I see stars. One day I'll be able to see them again with my eyes open.

I remember when Capri and I were younger. She wasn't the kind of sister to threaten blowing a hole through her brother's skull. But time and circumstance can change people. I wonder if Kane had ever been a decent man. I wonder what happened to her over time, and what was the circumstance. I wonder where she's been all this time.

“ _Do you know Capri Chilton?” I'd asked. I wasn't going to give up, no matter what Chuck said. I had to find her._

“ _Capri Chilton?”_

“ _Yeah. She's... She's a girl. About eighteen. She looks like me. But shorter. Um, or maybe not shorter, now... I...”_

“ _How long since you last saw her?”_

“ _T-three years.”_

_He'd smiled sadly. “Why don't you boys come inside?”_

That was Jacob. He wasn't what we were looking for, but hell if we weren't glad to find him. He understood what it was like coming down from up there.

I pass a hand over my face and I shake my head, hard. She's alive. She's here. She's changed. She's my sister. I repeat these things to myself, over and over. The things that are true about Capri. I try not to think of the things that used to be true. She held me through the night that our parents died and promised me they were just late. She kissed my forehead and tucked the blanket to my chin the way Mom used to, and told me it was okay. She cried when the words “I love you, Mom,” slipped past my lips without any thought. She whispered fierce words into my ear about how one day she'd save everyone. No one would ever have to die, ever again. No little boy would ever go without Mom and Dad. She smiled tight smiles when she heard I was being considered for the academy. She broke and fell to her knees when she found out I'd been accepted. She'd yelled at me that day. Struck me for the first time, and then wept all night and apologized till she lost her voice. She told me goodbye when I left for school in the morning, kissed my forehead just like mom, told me that if I didn't want to go to the academy, I didn't have to. I told her I wanted to.

After that morning, I never saw her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eugh


End file.
